


Mistaken Identity

by madammina



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Ash will just be mentioned he won't appear, Gen, I wrote a theory that Mewtwo thought Harry was Ash, This is that laid out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: "Ash?"The one word flicked around Harry's head on the drive back.  Was Mewtwo expecting something else?  Or someone else?





	Mistaken Identity

The whispers had started a few days ago.

Mewtwo ignored them.

After spending a few years in Unova's capital city, he had begun to travel, going where the wind or interesting topics had taken him. Telepathy was very good for eavesdropping after all. If he became too well known, well, he would leave then too. In the meantime, Mewtwo hid in the woods and observed humans and pokemon. Caves always gave the best camouflage, but if you were in a cave, you were looking for something. Maybe it was sheltering from a storm. Maybe it was Mewtwo. But one must always wait and see. 

He had followed Ash' career for a while. The boy - presumably now a man - had a good heart. Couldn't win a championship for the life of him (could he say that? He did kill him once) 

Then twenty years and several moves go by. You lose track of the boy and his pokemon. Last you saw he was in Alola. 

The whispers started again. This time the pokemon were talking to Mewtwo. 

Mewtwo had found a new home in a cave by a place called "Rhyme City." Well, a few hours out. Mewtwo didn't trust it. It seemed to have sprung up overnight, and battles were not permitted but they all seemed happy enough. Still, even with stories about Mewtwo turning into more of a legend than fact, (Mewtwo had made sure all records of his existence were destroyed, but he always looked unnatural. If anyone caught a glance, whispers would start again.) Mewtwo heard whispers of his name more often then he would like. So, where to go now? Orre was so empty, but there was also so much sun. If one could find a cave...

The other pokemon came to him. Someone was looking for him. 

No one knew how old, but at least 30. Had a cap, was with a Pikachu. 

Could it be? 

They hadn't talked for so long, what was so important that he would show up? They hadn't seen each other since Johto. He may have remembered that trip, but why show up now? 

He was in a camp nearby, he didn't seem to know where Mewtwo was exactly, but he knew Mewtwo was in the area. 

Mewtwo against his better judgment found the camp. The man was looking at a fire, and there was Pikachu, half asleep beside him. They didn't seem to know he was there. And Mewtwo had turned his own telepathy off. Ash deserved the right to talk to him, face to face. He was a good human, one of the few. 

"Ash?" Mewtwo poked the man's mind. 

Not Ash. Different name. Harry. Harry Goodman. Had a son.

What? Did he know Ash? How did he find him? 

A purple ball hit him, and he was inescapably pulled into the depths.   
***  
Well, that was... weird. 

What or who was Ash? 

Harry stared at the Pokeball in his hand. Master ball caught it right away, as promised. But suddenly the forest seemed... much less friendly. 

"Come on, Pikachu," Harry said. Pikachu perked up and shook his ears. "Let's go back.

He hadn't parked too far away, and every pokemon's eye was on him as he walked. No one had attacked him, yet... but the ball felt ... angry? Was that possible? And betrayed? 

Ash was a person, right? Maybe? 

He got into the car as soon as he could, bucked in Pikachu, and began to drive. The forest still felt angry. 

After a few miles, Pikachu nodded off. 

"Hey, phone, can you look up the name Ash?" Harry said as cities went by. 

The first hit the phone read out was about a trainer named Ash Ketchum who approximately 20 years ago had saved the world by freeing Lugia in the Orange Islands. The second hit was about the same trainer, he had placed top 8 in Unova, he was the first Kanto trainer to compete there. In Kalos, he apparently managed to fuse somehow with a Greninja (That could be useful) and there were many rumors that he knew every legendary pokemon. 

That would include Mewtwo, right? 

At a brief stop, Harry pulled up a picture of Ash. Hat, Pikachu... oh. 

Oh, Mewtwo thought he was Ash. That explains how Mewtwo just walked right up to him when he was told Mewtwo would be difficult to catch. 

Harry tapped the Pokeball. He had to turn Mewtwo in, his new bosses did not like to be lied too. They would go after him. 

But something about this didn't seem fair. For Mewtwo to hid so long and then gets caught because he thought Harry was someone he knew? ANd by coming up anyway was he looking for him? 

No, no... Mewtwo had to be turned in. For his own and Tim's sake.

But, the contract didn't say that Mewtwo had to STAY there. 

He just needed a plan... and a way to tell it to Mewtwo...


End file.
